Richard Loud III
Richard Lincoln Loud III is the main protagonist of The Loud House ''spinoff, [[The Luxurious Loud House|''The Luxurious Loud House]].'' He is voiced by Jacob Hopkins. Biography Richard L. Loud III was born on February 1, 2005. At 12 years old (formerly 11), Richard is the middle child and only son of Lynn R. Loud and Rita Loud and a member of the prominent Loud family of Royal Woods, MI. Like Lynn Loud from ''The Loud House, Richard has an annoying habit of turning everything into a sport. He is named after his grandfather, Richard L. Loud Jr. Richard is designated heir apparent to Loud Industries, and uses this fact to assert authority and absolute dominance towards his siblings. Early life On February 14, 2005, Richard was baptised at St. Paul's Cathedral by Cardinal Frederick Bottcher, the Archbishop of Royal Woods. His godparents are Robert Santiago Sr. and Mary Santiago. Personality Richard is a charismatic, and enthusiastic young boy like Lincoln Loud yet very sophisticated and well mannered. Like his older sister, Lynn Loud II, and their eighth cousin, Lynn L. Loud Jr., Richard is also athletic and competitive. He loves to play sports and likes roughhousing with his siblings. Like Lincoln, Richard is an avid fancier of comic books and manga, and also enjoys video games. He is also a devout Catholic, sometimes seen praying and going to church every Sunday. Richard plays every single sport: soccer, football, basketball, baseball, etc. Like The Loud House version of Lynn Loud, Richard tends to turn everything into a sport. Also like The Loud House Lynn, Richard is skilled in various forms of martial arts: kickboxing, karate, parkour, etc. Unlike Lincoln, Richard is shown to make friends with a lot of people due to his wealth, popularity, his high social status, and his athletic nature. His known friends are Clyde, Veronica, Ronnie Anne, Douglas, and Rusty. He is also very good looking and handsome, which is one of the reasons for his popularity. Richard is also very caring towards his siblings, his parents, and his cousins, and is very compassionate towards them. He is also willing to help them even if it meant using bribery, it was revealed that Richard bribed Principal Huggins into giving Lincoln and himself a lesser punishment after they got in trouble for rescuing frogs. Richard is also the "man with the plan", as he is shown to elaborate plans with a specific objective, his plans mostly succeed since most of them are not just for his own benefit, but for his sisters as well. Richard is also very intelligent, as he is a straight-A student, and is a responsible student. However, like his eighth cousin, Lori, Richard can sometimes be bossy and authoritative towards his siblings. He is designated by his father as heir apparent to Loud Industries and uses this fact to assert authority over his siblings and his cousins. His siblings are submissive to him since he is Lynn Loud I's heir apparent, but unlike Lori, Richard is less bossy. Despite being sophisticated and mature, he displays a childlike side and takes part in his sisters and cousins' antics. Due to his athletic abilities, Richard can be somewhat arrogant and narcissistic, as shown when he bragged about being the best in sports and physical activities but is not too prideful to need God or Jesus. Appearance Richard has short blonde hair with a large tuft sticking up. Like Lincoln, Richard has an overbite with a chipped front tooth, and has freckles on his cheeks. He usually wears a red and white football jacket with the letters R and W on the right side of the jacket. Inside his jacket, he wears an orange t-shirt. Richard wears blue and white track pants and white sports shoes with red stripes. When he plays soccer, he wears the same track pants but wears an orange t-shirt with white stripes. He wears a gold emerald ring on a finger of his right hand. Richard sometimes wears a black suit with an orange necktie and black dress shoes. When he goes to a gala or a dinner party, he occasionally wears the same black suit but with a black bow tie. His sleeping wear consists of an orange nightshirt with dollar signs on it with matching pants. His swimwear is an orange trunk with dollar signs. Trivia * Richard shares some similarities to his eighth cousin, Lynn Loud from The Loud House '' ** Both are energetic and have the same athletic nature ** Both roughhouse with their siblings ** Both have annoying habits of turning every household item into a sport. ** However, unlike TLH Lynn, Richard is very wealthy, also unlike TLH Lynn, Richard is more mature and sophisticated while TLH Lynn acts immature and childish. Richard is multilingual (speaks French, Spanish, Italian, Dutch, Portuguese, German, Japanese, Korean, and Chinese), while Lynn L. Loud Jr. is only bilingual (she only speaks English and Spanish). * Out of all his siblings, Richard is closest to Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lana, and Lily. * His name means "powerful leader" * In "A Lavish Birthday Party, it was revealed that he got in trouble a year earlier for helping his relatives Lincoln and Lana L. Loud rescue frogs to prevent them from being dissected. * Richard is named after Richard Thorn from ''Damien: Omen II. * Richard is an amalgamation of six of his eighth cousins, he has Lori's bossiness, Leni's compassion, Lynn's athleticism and roughhousing, Lincoln's planning and love for comic books, Lola's narcissism, and Lisa's intelligence. Gallery Richard in black suit and orange tie wikia.png Richard Loud III wikia picture 4.png Richard Loud III soccer wear.png Richard Loud III soccer wear 2.png Icon of Richard Loud III.png Icon of Richard Loud III (with gold crucifix).png The Luxurious Loud House and The Loud House.png Richard and Veronica at St. Peter's Square.png Category:Characters Category:The Luxurious Loud House Category:Fanon Characters Category:Blondes Category:Catholics Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Wealthy Characters Category:Old Money Category:Christianity Category:Fanon Category:Loud Industries